


Silencing Charms Are A Thing, People

by Megalodont



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Eavesdropping, Frottage, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Not My Fault, One of My Favorites, Original Character Mentions, Put Up A Silencing Charm For God's Sake, Self-Indulgent, Slytherin Common Room, Sort Of Public Masturbation, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: And now Scorpius was thoroughly embarrassed, because holy shit, Albus, silencing charms are a fucking thing.





	

It was late, if Scorpius had to guess, it was about two thirty in the morning and god in heaven,  _he should have been in bed by now._ But he was awake and he was awake because Albus was still awake and he wasn't interrupting Albus' power studying. He'd done that once in the third year and regretted it ever since. Albus liked the quiet, preferred it and if Scorpius so much as breathed a bit too loudly he would _lose it._ So in his corner, Scorpius sat, yawning silently and glancing over his History of Magic essay for the four hundred and fiftieth time, silently praying he would soon hear the slightly adorable little snoring that would tell him that Albus had fallen asleep and he too could finally go to bed. He sighed and looked back at his essay, wondering if Binns would finally give him the mark he clearly deserved. The ghost seemed to dislike him for some unknown reason and had only given him an Acceptable on his O.W.L last year. This essay surely must have been good enough. 

_While no longer openly practised within Paris, witch hunts still took place outside city limits for many years, causing many French witches and wizards to immigrate to England, where the wizarding community had gone underground permanently. With the ministry of magic creating its new laws governing the use of magic outside of Hogwarts and in the presence of muggles, the wizarding community could finally exist in peace, with little to no muggle interference in their daily lives. Witch hunts still continued in the new world of America however, most notably the Salem Witch Trials, causing many members of the magical community to avoid immigrating there until the MACUSA was formed in 1693 to govern magic in this new world following the aftermath of the Salem Witch Trials._

There was a distinct sound of the squish of leather and Albus' head disappeared from over the couch. Scorpius assumed that he had changed his position for  _Maximum Retention_ , because yes, Albus believed you retained more information by sitting a certain way(what a dork). He swallowed and slunk down into his chair, trying his very hardest to keep his eyes open-heaven forbid he snored while Albus was studying- and glanced up at the ceiling, resigned to counting the swirls engraved into the stone above him, most likely by some hapless artist who most likely believed he was creating a fucking masterpiece when he was really just creating something for people to stare at at two in the morning because their best friend is a nerd. He glanced over at the couch again, wondering if Albus had finally drifted off to sleep. He was switching his body around, convinced he could finally,  _finally,_ go to bed when he heard a low moan and he froze.  _Shit, he's caught me_ Scorpius thought not even daring to breathe at this point.  _Maybe he's tired too, maybe I can finally go to bed._ He rejoiced silently. No. Scorpius wasn't the in-bed-by-nine, asleep-by-ten sort but he would like to go to bed sometime  _tonight_. He swallowed, silently waiting to hear Albus say something like 'Cut it out, you're breathing so loud I could shoot you in the dark' and he would never ever hear the end of it. (Or at least until lunch)His breath stuck in his throat, however, when he heard a zipper being undone. OK, maybe Albus was just trying to get comfortable, those belts can really dig into the stomach after awhile, right? There was a perfectly rational explanation for that, right? 

Wrong. There was another soft moan, causing Scorpius to turn a light shade of scarlet. Did Albus not know he was there? Oh god, Albus thought Scorpius had gone to bed, Albus thought he was alone. And Albus had not bothered to put a silencing charm. Sweet baby Jesus, Albus Potter was rubbing one out in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room. On the couch that-Oh god, Scorpius was going to have to sit on that couch! Had this happened before, had Albus watched him sit on that couch? Had he known the whole time and watched Scorpius sit on the couch he wanked on? There came the sound of skin meeting skin, it seemed to be a slow menial pace. 

Albus Potter, who had received an Oustanding in his Charms O.W.Ls apparently did not think to use a silencing charm. The entire situation was both astounding and embarrassing for Scorpius. The blonde debated whether or not he should say something, but the slight notion of the embarrassment he alone would feel was enough to silence him. And after all, if he said something, next time Albus _would_ put up a silencing charm. He was not sure that he wanted that. Albus was panting softly and now Scorpius was thoroughly embarrassed, because holy shit, Albus, silencing charms are a fucking thing.

It was with some shock then, that Scorpius realised that his pants were a bit too tight. True, he had known he was pansexual for a while (most of the Malfoy clan was, actually. As his aunt, Bunty once said, 'When One's surname is Malfoy, One tends to find it difficult to get Genuine Affection' and it was so true). And true, he had known he had feelings for Albus for some time now, but he had never thought that this particular situation would be an issue. He inhaled and exhaled quietly, trying to think of anything to calm his raging hormones. Grandma Narcissa in her nightgown; Great Grandfather Abraxas' portrait shouting at his father; His father and his stepmother Jamie having sex; anything. He shifted around in his seat, gently pawing at his excitement in an attempt to settle him down. Of all the times to have a hard on. Of course, it didn't help that Albus had sped up and was now whining softly in a mixture of shallow gasps and moans. Well, damn if that didn't nearly make the blonde blow his load right there. Through his trousers, Scorpius began rubbing himself, unsure whether he was trying to make it go away or if he was really enjoying this. He adjusted his position, only hanging onto the chair by his shoulders and back now.

"Scorpius!" Albus suddenly moaned, his voice at a feverish peak. This elicitation caused the blonde to jump and hit the floor with a loud thud. Albus's head popped up over the couch, causing them both to shout.

"Ahh!"

"Scorpius!"

"Al!"

"What did you hear?"

"Everything!" The blonde shouted.

"No!" Albus screamed, falling back on the couch again. There was the distinct sound of a zipper again before an awkward silence fell on the pair.

"So," Scorpius said after a few moments. "You fantasise about me?"

Albus threw a pillow at him.


End file.
